


Slander

by AngelQueen



Category: Avalon High (2010), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really should have known better than to show Arthur some of the new renditions of his legend, especially <i>Avalon High</i>. Post-Arthur's return from Avalon fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slander

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ is property of the BBC and Shine. I make no claim on it and write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.

_“It’s you, Allie! You’re King Arthur!” Miles shouted, his eyes wide with amazement._

 _Allie gaped at the object in her hands, what had once been a plastic toy and stage prop was now becoming a real, honest-to-God sword. “I-I am?!”_

 _“It’s not possible!” Mr. Morton, no,_ Mordred _breathed, staring at the sword in something akin to horror._

 _White hot light blinded Allie, though she could still feel the sword in her grip. Everything else began to change. She could almost_ feel _her clothes morphing on her body. Gone was the denim of her jeans and the cotton of her shirt, replaced by wool, silk, and armor. All of which felt so utterly_ familiar, _as did the horse that suddenly appeared beneath her._

 _“I am!” Allie suddenly said, hardly even thinking about how ridiculous this situation should be. “I am King Arthur!”_

 

“Slander! Vile, wretched lies!”

Merlin rolled his eyes, and pressed the pause button on the television remote. “Again, your Highness?” he asked sardonically.

Arthur glared furiously at the television from his spot on the couch, next to Merlin. “How _dare_ these… these…” he sputtered, clearly at a loss for words.

“Filmmakers?” Merlin supplied every-so-helpfully.

“ _Filmmakers_ ,” Arthur fairly hissed. “How dare these filmmakers besmirch my good name!” He turned and glowered at Merlin, clearly intent on focusing his ire on him. “How could you let this happen, Merlin?!”

Merlin merely raised an eyebrow. “I had nothing to do with it, Arthur,” he said. “Like I told you, what are known as the ‘Arthurian legends’ are fair game to any and all. Many people have rewritten the legends to suit themselves, each to display a certain message to the viewers or readers.”

Arthur pursed his lips, still irritated. “And what is this blasphemy supposed to signify?” he demanded, waving his hand at the paused movie.

Merlin shrugged. “I suppose it’s to tell young girls that they can be a hero and great leader, that it doesn’t have to necessarily be a man who leads the way to enlightenment.”

“Hmph.” Arthur didn’t refute the statement – clearly he had learned _something_ in the short time that had passed since he’d returned from Avalon – but he still wasn’t entirely pleased about his character being turned into a girl.

Merlin didn’t mind so much, himself. The boy representing him in the story – Miles – wasn’t doing too badly. He mouthed off to any and everyone, keeping anyone from getting too full of themselves, including Allie. Just like what he had always done with Arthur. He smirked to himself. It seemed that some things were never entirely lost, even after over fifteen hundred years.

He picked up the remote and pressed play.

Arthur sat quietly through the rest of the film. The heroine defeated Mordred and got the boy of her dreams, allowing the two of them and all their friends to reform the Round Table in an even better group than it had been before. Allie stood again as the leader she had been in her previous life, Will at her side, and Jen and Lance (Gwen and Lancelot’s modern incarnations, obviously) also got their happy ending as well. Will’s step-brother, Marco, was brought back into the fold too, having been revealed to not be the villain, but the fiercest protector of the ‘King’ of them all. All tied up, nice and neat.

Merlin snorted under his breath. That was Disney for you.

Arthur began to grumble again as the movie's theme song began to play and the credits rolled. Before Merlin could say anything – namely, that could the prat just _shut the hell up_ \-- the phone next to the couch began to ring. Leaning over, he glanced at the caller ID.

Morgana.

Raising an eyebrow, Merlin hit the speaker phone. “Yeah?”

 _“Merlin?”_ It wasn’t Morgana, but Morgause. Merlin could hear the amusement in the sorceress’ tone, as well as the hysterical laughter in the background. _“Did you watch it?”_ she asked him.

His lips twitched again. “Yep, we did. Who is that?”

 _“Morgana,”_ was the prompt response. _“She hasn’t stopped laughing since Allie declared herself to be King Arthur.”_

“Yeah,” Arthur butted in, “well, tell her it isn’t _that_ funny!”

There was a faint crackle over the line, indicating that the phone was changing hands. Morgana’s voice rang out of the speaker. _“Oh, it’s more than funny, Arthur! It’s bloody hysterical!_ You’re _the girl this time, not Merlin!”_ She was fairly cackling with unholy glee.

It was infectious, because Merlin was starting to laugh himself. He’d lost count of the many times Arthur had called him a girl; this was some rather nice payback, in a way. “He kept shouting about slander and lies when that happened,” Merlin told her. “And earlier he was talking about challenging the movie writers to a duel of swords for slandering him and his kingdom so.”

He could almost hear Morgana’s eye-roll over the phone. _“I told you the other day, Arthur, no one duels anymore. If someone pisses you off that much, you sue them. And stop pouting,”_ she added. _“It makes you look like a five-year-old.”_

Merlin grinned. “You should have seen him when I told him that practically everybody thinks Lancelot was a better knight and swordsman than him. He wouldn’t stop complaining for _hours_.”

Morgana’s giggles were joined by Morgause’s laughter as well as Merlin’s own. Arthur glared and flopped back down on the couch. “I liked you-all better when you were all trying to kill each other,” he muttered.


End file.
